<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thirst is Real by klavscaroline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512033">The Thirst is Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline'>klavscaroline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Klaroline, Bodyguard!Klaus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light-Hearted, Supermodel!Caroline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supermodel Caroline Forbes gave birth to her first daughter two months ago, but rumours are still flying on who the secret Baby Daddy is. The Internet finds itself in a frenzy as fans can't help but notice the similarities between the new baby and Caroline's bodyguard, Klaus Mikaelson. (AU/AH)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of my first KC fics that I wrote back in 2018! The plot might sound familiar because it's based on Kylie Jenner and how people were speculating that her bodyguard was her baby daddy. I'm sorry, this is trashy, but I have to write it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>BREAKING NEWS: Supermodel Caroline Forbes' Daughter, Cassandra, turns two months old! BUT WHO IS THE BABY DADDY?</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh, I can't believe people are still talking about this!" Caroline rolled her eyes. It's been two months since she's given birth and four since she announced her pregnancy, yet the paparazzi are still haunting her like vultures for an 'exclusive interview'. If she didn't want to tell anyone four months ago, she sure isn't about to start now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yesterday morning, she went on a trip to the beach with Cassandra and her bodyguard, Klaus, when the paparazzi caught up with them and started snapping photos with little regard of her personal space. Thankfully, Klaus was able to ward them off before they got too close. The last thing she needed was for them to scare her baby girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe you should just reveal the truth, wouldn't that be easier?" Bonnie was her best friend, a photographer that she had met during her early days as a model. She was a person that had great instinct, and one that Caroline frequently confided in for advice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Surely you understand, Bon, you see it all around us. Just imagine the frenzy it would cause; one day you're anonymous and the next, you're famous for being the baby daddy of some celebrity. He deserves more than that, and I don't want to drag him into this fickle world of Hollywood. Besides, do you know how much trouble he would get into if his boss found out? He could get fired, relationships with clients are strictly prohibited!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"He's already <em>in</em> the fickle world of Hollywood, he was prepared for a little crazy when he signed up for the job, and if I have to be honest, I'm sure it means nothing compared to you," Bonnie sighed, knowing exactly how much Cassandra's parents would want to share their love for each other, and their daughter, with the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"And it's also just… you know he doesn't want to find a replacement for the job right now because there's no one that he trusts to protect me more than himself, and according to him, I'm in a 'fragile state'. I guess we're just going to wait a couple of months until the media settles down and we can find a suitable replacement, before we go announcing it to the world."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"All I'm saying is that I just hope it works out the way you want it to. You know how intrusive the paparazzi could get. I'm just worried that things might not end the way you imagined."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And like she said… Bonnie had <em>great</em> intuition.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sweetheart, I'm home," his voice rang out in the foyer of their house.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"In here," Caroline responded, as she came out of their room holding their daughter, who had just finished feeding. Bonnie had left their house just after lunch, and she had been busy spending time and taking care of Cassie.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He gave Caroline a quick kiss, as she passed Cassandra into his opened arms, "How're my princesses today?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, this little princess had been crying since Daddy left home this morning, hasn't she?" She rubbed Cassie's head lovingly, "And this princess," she pointed to herself, "Is in need of a long bath."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He stepped closer and engulfed her in his embrace, "I missed you both," he mumbled, "I don't know why my siblings insist on a weekly gathering, especially since Kol was being particularly annoying today. I'm considering skipping out on the next few Sundays."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What did he say this time?" Caroline knew that anything that came out of Kol's mouth was in a desperate need of a filter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Something about a magazine article," his voice was low, as though he was still annoyed by it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You never let those bother you."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Not when they're about you and our little baby."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He turned on his phone and opened up the same online magazine article that Caroline was reading this morning, except unlike her, he apparently had the patience to read the entire thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>BREAKING NEWS: Supermodel Caroline Forbes' Daughter, Cassandra, turns two month old! BUT WHO IS THE BABY DADDY?</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>After welcoming her first child, Cassandra, into the world, Supermodel Caroline Forbes has been a busy mother. However, the big question remains, who is the baby daddy?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rumours have been swirling for months on his identity since the announcement of her pregnancy in August, when the 27-year-old supermodel was 6 months pregnant. Most fans had speculated Caroline's ex, Tyler Lockwood, to be the father, but both parties had shot this rumour down via their representatives very early on. Others who have been rumoured included fellow model, Matthew Donovan, as well as actor, Lorenzo St. John.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>However, more recent sightings have led to a new lead. What if Mr. Baby Daddy was just hiding in plain sight?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Yesterday morning, our photographers caught the mother-daughter duo on Laguna Beach, enjoying the sunny day.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Photo: </em>
    </b>
    <em>New mother, Caroline Forbes out and about on Laguna Beach in an eye-catching mustard yellow modest two-piece swimsuit by Calzedonia, looking unbelievably toned</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Looking as fit as ever, Caroline donned a modest two-piece swimsuit, as she held baby Cassandra in her arms. And whilst we would love to stare at Caroline all day, we can't help but notice who's walking just a few steps behind her, fending off the papz.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Dear viewers, we might have just cracked the mystery.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Standing just a few feet behind her, is her bodyguard, who we have learnt is Niklaus (Klaus) Mikaelson, 30, who came into her employment 3 years ago. Mikaelson served in the British Army Forces before making his move to America.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>How do we know that he's the baby daddy, you might ask? One look at Cassandra and the British import, and you will be able to spot the similarities. From the piercing blue eyes, the dark blond hair, to the oh-so-obvious dimples, it would have to be a miracle for all these things to be merely a coincidence.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And it seems like we're not the only ones to have noticed. Twitter users have been swarming the Internet lately.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One user writes, "WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT CAROLINE'S DAUGHTER LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME AS HER HOT BODYGUARD?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Another tweet goes like, "Y'all have to be blind if you think Caroline's yummy bodyguard is not her baby daddy. Good job, Caroline ;)"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So could this be true? Has Internet finally cracked Hollywood's biggest mystery?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>We'll have to wait and see…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh my God, Klaus," Caroline groaned, as she paced around the room, "This can't be happening. We've been so careful, and we did not work so hard to keep this a secret for it to come out like this"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sweetheart," he caught up with her pacing and put his arms around her. She immediately gravitated towards his touch and felt a little more at ease.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"This is why you're annoyed, isn't it? What you said just now about Kol and the article? I know how much you never wanted to be thrusted into the limelight, and you only came here to work for me because of a favour you owed Stefan."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I know, and it was the best decision I've ever made. You know my contract was only for 6 months, but I stayed. I might've come because I owed him a favour, but I stayed because I fell in love with you. Besides, this isn't even what I'm annoyed about."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Then what is it?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He scrolled down to the bottom of the page, until he reached the comments section.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Comments (1598)</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hottest couple in Hollywood, hands down. Fight me if you disagree</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>(Upvote: 1420, Downvote: 4)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">MILF!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>(Update: 590, Downvote: 1)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How is she looking better after giving birth 2 months ago, than I have ever looked my entire life? And I've never even gotten pregnant before...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>(Upvote: 192, Downvote: 3)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hot Mama! Klaus is one lucky bastard</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>(Upvote: 132, Downvote: 0)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Awww, Klaus, are you jealous?" Caroline cooed, stroking his cheeks, "You know, that's so adorable."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Excuse me when the entire world thinks my girlfriend is a single mother, and I have to read all these thirsty comments about how hot she is," he hugs her even tighter. Klaus had always been a tad possessive and it killed him whenever he saw these thirsty comments. It made him want to grab her and kiss the hell out of her for all the world to see, damn his job and all.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Caroline, being the ever-rational one, refused to let him get fired for all this. Romantic relationships with clients are a huge no-no in the personal security industry. Feelings can often lead to a lack of judgement, but thankfully, his love for Caroline has only made him all the more careful when he was out protecting her. Now, this love extends to their baby too.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe this is our opportunity to come clean," Klaus added, looking down at Cassie, now that she's fallen asleep in his arms. She truly did look like him, there was no denying it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"But Klaus, your job," Caroline shook her head, "I can't do this to you."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sweetheart, you have to understand that when it comes to you and Cassie, nothing else matters. I can find another job, but I can't find another family. You two are my everything now. Besides, I'm looking into suitable candidates to replace me as your new bodyguard, and I have a few good ones in mind."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Caroline looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears over his words.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Come on, love. Take a leap of faith with you, will you? <em>I dare you</em>," Klaus repeated what he had said to her on their very first date.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Okay"</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure fluff. Honestly, just pure fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Finally," Katherine, her publicist, sighed, "I thought you were just going to raise your daughter in secret until the papz finally catch you two in the middle of some serious PDA, which may I add, <em>gross</em>! Seriously, I still haven't recovered from the time I caught you two going at it backstage at your Vogue cover shoot. Hashtag, can you not?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh please, don't act like you're a saint, it doesn't suit you," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Anyway, after that article last week, we felt it's probably a good time to come clean - well at least, Klaus does. I'm still worried about him losing his job because of all this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Care, come on. The man is gorgeous. A dick, yes, but objectively gorgeous," Kat flipped through her fashion magazine. "He's probably better looking than most of the models in this thing," she waves the publication in her hand. "If personal security doesn't work out for him, I'm pretty sure modelling agencies would be hitting him up left, right and centre."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And I'm pretty sure he would hate that," Caroline pointed out, "He's camera shy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, the mystique… Even better," Katherine chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, any advice on how I should go about this?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, according to your social media stats, your Instagram is performing much better than your Twitter, as expected from top models of your calibre. Something personal and casual would appeal to your fans, and as this is of course, quite a personal matter, I wouldn't suggest going for magazine coverage."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. I would have to discuss this with Klaus. Instagram would mean some kind of family photo, I would assume?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You've assumed correctly. Ten points for Klaroline."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caroline rolled her eyes once more, "Stop making Klaroline a thing!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh honey, I'm not the one making Klaroline a thing, you would have to blame the fans for that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caroline sighed, "Okay fine. I'm going to discuss this with Klaus and we'll probably post something on my Insta within the next few days."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Send me the caption before you post?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're amazing Kat, but this is something really personal to us and I don't want it to become some kind of publicity stunt. I love him, and I want him to feel comfortable and not have to think that we're doing this for any reason other than the fact that we want to be able to go out in public with our daughter together. I'm sure he would appreciate it if our statement was completely our own."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright, I respect that," Katherine agreed, understanding what a big move this would be for them. Nothing would be the same from that day forth, as they would surely be hounded by press for months after. She scrolled through Caroline's schedule just as the model turned to leave. "And don't forget your photoshoot tomorrow at 8."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Will do. See ya, Kitty Kat," Caroline waved as she walked out of the office in her killer heels.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>BREAKING NEWS: The Internet Reacts as Caroline Forbes Reveals her "Secret" Baby Daddy</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Devil works hard, but we work harder. At midnight, Caroline Forbes posted a sweet and adorable photo of her little family of three on Instagram, sharing with fans that they were indeed right all along. We, here at Hollywood Live, are about to break it down to you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>After a week of speculation, it seems that the Internet has solved the mystery. Baby Cassandra is indeed the cute daughter of Caroline Forbes and her bodyguard, Niklaus Mikaelson. Check out her post down below.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Caroline, 27, writes "Well done guys, you've figured it out. It was not our intention to withhold this information from you, but due to professional reasons, we decided that it was best to remain private about our personal lives for the past few months. However, Klaus and I cannot wait to be loving parents to Cassie and take her out together as a family, but we would like to ask for a little space and a little time for us to adjust to parenthood. We hope that you can respect our privacy, as we would like a normal upbringing for our daughter. - Klaus and Caroline"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The picture is of the young couple and their adorable baby girl sleeping between them. Caroline looks radiant as ever as she smiles lovingly at her boyfriend, whilst Klaus is clearly over the moon at the sight of their little bundle of joy.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>We wish the couple every success in their journey as parents! But let's first look at the Internet's reactions.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>One user commented: </em>"<b><em>I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT. To those who thought I was crazy, you can suck it! #BabyKlaroline"</em></b></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Another wrote: </em>"<b><em>If a bodyguard can score Caroline Forbes, does that mean there's hope for me, too?" </em></b><em>In which another user replied: </em>"<b><em>No offence, but if Niklaus Mikaelson is a 10, you're a 1..."</em></b></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>A third user gave their input: </em>"<b><em>I'm serious, but Klaus Mikaelson is wasting his career on personal security. That man needs to be plastered on billboards #daddy" </em></b><em>This comment has received the most number of likes as of the release of this article. The thirsty replies only ensued, as others gave comments that are entirely too inappropriate for this publication.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>We simply can't wait to see what the future has installed for this beautiful family, and may we be seeing more Klaroline babies in the future? We certainly hope so.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, at least it's over, it was less painful than I thought it would be," Caroline relaxed and leaned back on her boyfriend's arm as they settled on the sofa. Cassandra was finally asleep in her cot, and the baby monitor was on in case she woke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm just glad that we can take Cassie out in the public, and I can actually help you push the stroller for once," he added, twirling Caroline's curls with his finger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"True, and I can finally hold your hand," she smiled as she imagined the scenario in her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Remind me again why we kept this a secret for so long."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Klaus! Your job was at stake and we haven't found a replacement bodyguard yet, which reminds me, how's the search going?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, since I told my boss I was quitting last week, he was surprisingly understanding of the situation and he told me that he would've let me keep my job if it wasn't an office policy. He knew I was more than qualified and dedicated to protecting your safety, but I guess rules are rules."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm so sorry, babe."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, hey, none of that. I'm not even sad about it, truth be told. As much as I love being around you, I've always wanted to try something new, and even without the official title of your bodyguard, I would protect you and Cassie with my life." Caroline's eyes brimmed with tears as she couldn't believe what an amazing man she had managed to snag. "But back to the replacement, we've interviewed a few more candidates and we're finalising the decision in a week's time."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And what about you?" Caroline asked, as Klaus was currently deciding on which career path to pursue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Buzz. Buzz.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus' phone was ringing much more than usual, but he ignored it, favouring his time with his girlfriend more than whoever was on the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's been like that for the whole day," he explained, "Ever since we posted our photo, I've been getting an insane number of job offers."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"As a bodyguard?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Actually, most of them have been from modelling agencies."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh wow! Well, I'm not surprised, I've always said that you would be capable if you wanted to do it. Even Kat mentioned it the other day."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But you know me-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Camera shy, I know."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, so I basically just told them that I would think about it and get back to them if I decide to do it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, as one myself, I might be a little bias, but it is a great career."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know, and I'm proud of you for doing it, but I think I would want something that would allow me to stay close to you and Cassie, and I know that doing what you do would require a lot of travelling and it's not a lifestyle that I want."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caroline beamed up at him, "You know, I'm so lucky that you're always so willing to put our family's best interest before you own."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Family… I would love to be an official family one day."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So would I," she whispered, closing her eyes, dreaming of all the future possibilities. She felt him shift beside her and when she opened her eyes, he was on his knees in front her, with a box that revealed a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've thought about this for months and months now, but I wanted to wait until Cassandra was born and for us to settle into parenthood. Whilst this might not be the most romantic setting, but this is our home, and it's a place where I hope to share with you for the rest of my life. I love you and I would love nothing more than to be your last love, so Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"YES! Oh my God, yes! A million times, yes!" She jumped off the sofa and wrapped her arms around him, plastering kisses all over his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't wait to begin the next chapter of our story with you," he mumbled into her hair.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>A month later...</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you ready, Ms. Forbes?" The producer asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course," Caroline replied confidently, despite the nerves building up inside of her. She had done a handful of television interviews before, but this was big. The The Late Late Show with James Corden was one of the most watched talk shows in the US and around the world, and she was glad to be invited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"- Now, please welcome our guest of the night, the beautiful Supermodel who took the world by storm, Caroline Forbes!" James introduced her to the roaring crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The audience applauded loudly, some even going as far as screaming and whistling, as she stepped onto the stage. She gave her signature wave and a bright smile to accompany it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Welcome Caroline. This is your first time on the show." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, "I'm really excited to be here, truth be told."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now, I hear that congratulations are in order. You've gotten engaged recently, haven't you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, and we're so happy that it's finally not something that we have to hide. And whilst we like to keep our private lives private, the papz can get a lot more daunting when they're trying to uncover your exclusive secrets."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's very true, isn't it? So how's baby Cassandra doing?" James enquired. "She must be just about four months old by now?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, and she's great, she's a lovely little girl. She cries a lot, admittedly, but Klaus is really good with handling her. Whenever he holds her, she quiets down," she smiled fondly. "I'm quite jealous, really," she mock-whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And your fiancé, Klaus, I've heard that he's turned down quite a number of offers from modelling agencies."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's probably going to kill me for saying this," she laughed, "But he's camera shy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The audience "awwws".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He prefers to be out of the spotlight," she elaborated, "He's really dedicated to our family, something that I admire about him so much, and he's decided to pursue his passion in art, so his schedule is a bit more flexible and he gets to spend more time with us. Being someone's bodyguard is somewhat restrictive, in terms of personal lives, because it's often long-hours and all. I mean, I would know, since I used to go out quite a bit, and he had to tag along."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And I'm sure that's where the sparks started flying."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you know, I was 24 when I met him, and there was just an instant connection. And yes, maybe some of the nights out were just an excuse to have him close-by," she said coyly, "emphasis on maybe!" The audience laughed along. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure you had pure intentions," James joked, "But I'm glad that it worked, because your daughter won the genetic lottery. Do you have any plans on a second baby?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Klaus comes from a large family, and I'm an only child. I hang out with his siblings all the time, and I find it so lovely to have a big family."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's great, and when do you plan to tie the knot?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're still planning, we want something intimate, with just our family and close friends, but Cassie is our priority and she demands a lot of our attention these days."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But I'm sure she has plenty of aunts and uncles who are more than willing to babysit."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caroline laughed, "That's true. My future brothers and sister-in law are so supportive of us, it's never difficult to find someone to babysit."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And is baby Cassandra at home now?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She is, actually Klaus' sister, Rebekah, is with her now."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Another Mikaelson name that's popping up in the fashion industry these days, isn't she?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, and we're really proud of her new line. In fact I'll be shooting her new promotional campaign next week."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's incredible that you can bounce back into modelling just a few months after giving birth."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Life never stops," Caroline smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're right, it most definitely doesn't. Ladies and gentlemen, more of the sensational Caroline Forbes after the break."</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After playing several rounds of James' games, as he does with all his guests, Caroline was feeling tired when she left the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on, sweetheart, let's go home," she heard the comforting voice of her fiancé as she took his hands whilst walking towards their car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all this media frenzy, she was glad to finally be alone with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She yawned sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder as they settled into the backseat of the town car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter where in the world they were, she always felt right at home beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"I already am." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end! Hope the ending wasn't TOO cliche, and that you guys like the edit I made! It turned out nicer than I expected.</p><p>Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>